The prior art processes for the production of nappies for babies are characterised by highly complex construction, and at the same time the nappies have a highly complex structure. For that reason, production is often affected by a high percentage of rejects.
For that reason production lines are suitably monitored, in order to correct, as promptly as possible, any inaccuracies and errors in the operation of the operating stations present on the line, so as to limit the number of rejects.
To do that, the use of a plurality of video cameras is known, positioned along the production line, for capturing images of the nappies during their production. The video cameras are usually positioned at the outfeed of each operating station. An analysis of the images is used to adopt suitable corrective action if the system detects the presence of production errors or faults.
Prior art machines which use production monitoring systems of the type described are particularly expensive and complex due to the need to provide a large number of video cameras, normally equal to the number of operating stations.
Another disadvantage is the fact that the analysis of the images gathered has to be performed by highly complex computers which are therefore very expensive.